bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judith Rosenberg
Background < Coming soon, watch this space! > Appearance (picture soon. Maybe.) Skin tone: Pale/medium, but with a definite olive complexion. Eye Color: Hazel Hair Style: '''In medium wiry curls, unstyled but in a side parting, about down to her shoulders. '''Hair Color: Dark brown Facial Features: '''Oval shaped face, slightly almond-shaped eyes, long, sharp nose, fairly small but shapely lips and small gaps between all her teeth. '''Defining Features: Her round glasses and small wiseass smile. Body Shape: '''Slim with powerful legs and very little in the way of curves. She's quite active so has lean, compact muscle that doesn't particularly show from endurance-based activities. Personality Judith's most pronounced trait would be relaxed; she tends not to react dramatically to things and it takes an awful lot to get her truly upset or angry. Upon first meetings, she tends to come off as rude or disinterested, but towards friends she's amiable enough and always happy to crack a joke or five. Judith also tends to act in quite bizarre ways, for example becoming perturbed over seemingly nothing in particular, and impassioned ranting is something she does on a daily basis, but it's never over anything particularly consequential. Despite her oddities, Judy is witty, talkative and generally good company. However, Judith has little tolerance for ignorance or annoyance, and she's quick to become rude if anybody gets on her nerves. This coupled with her quick wit and big mouth tend to backfire on her, as she finds herself in arguments often way above her station in very little time at all. As much as she likes to argue, though, she is an absolute coward, and is prone to leave a situation once things get too heated or physical, attempting to shift the fight on to other people. (The exception to this would be if she is actually angry, but even then she'll realise she's in far too deep very quickly and make a run for it.) Her cowardice also manifests itself emotionally; she can rarely discuss anything seriously and will joke her way out of such situations. Judith tends to think she is much, much cooler than she is. She thinks walking on the grass in signposted areas where you shouldn't is totally sticking it to the man, and she will use long and extremely silly insults and phrases because she thinks they make her sound like the baddest of asses, but really she's kind of ridiculous in this respect. This isn't much of a problem for her though, as she is not really fazed by what others think of her, as reflected by her peculiar style of dress, in particular her round glasses. Information '''Goals: If she takes the conventional route, she wants to be a high-flying journalist, but should conventions fail, she wants to be a poetry slam star. Fears: Losing her family, losing her sense of self, high heels. Hobbies: She gets rid of frustration with and simply enjoys endurance sports, so while she can no longer do roller derby, she enjoys roller skating and jogging. She also enjoys writing and film/music/poetry slam watching marathons for times when she wants to wind down. Beliefs: '''Religiously she's reform Jewish, and this influences her morally, although she also thinks rationally and practically. Passions: Writing - language and it's versatility. Roller derby and endurance sports.' Relationships with others *Her best friends are Roxy, Kay and Dee; she knows the first two better, but finds the latter's company perfectly enjoyable too. *She's on okay terms with most of the no-cliques; they won't seek out each others' company but they're not hostile. Of these, Constantinos is notable - seeing as she doesn't actively bully him like many others, Constantinos often uses her as an audience for his rants. She tells him what she thinks of him routinely, but honestly, she finds it kind of funny and he doesn't do any harm, so she continues to listen. *On her first day at Bullworth, she managed to get herself in trouble with the Preps. Despite their initial hostile meeting, they don't see her as any threat, but they are still negative towards her so she avoids them as best she can. *She doesn't crush on anyone really, but she does go a little googly-eyed when Mr. Galloway speaks his mind on things. Quotes '''Walking around – ' “I might even skate on school property today.” “Oh man, I have the best one-liner brewing.” “I hope Mr. Galloway talks about adjacency pairs again!” Conversing with other students – ' “What do you think would win in a fight, a bear or a shark?” “Oh. Well that's kinda weird.” “Do you think they'll let me announce for games? I wanna announce for games.” “'Why' is irrelevant in this situation.” '''When the fire alarm goes off – ' “Oh man, I hope it's real this time!” 'Greetings – ' Good Terms “What is up, my brother?” “What's going on?” “Hey hey, it's you!” Bad Terms “Oh, it's you. Again.” “Why are you everywhere I go now?” “Out of my way.” '''Saying goodbye – Good Terms “See you later, crocodile!” “Nice seeing you.” “Time to go, catch me later.” Bad Terms “I'm done with talking to you.” “Oh, go waste someone else's time.” “I'm actually amazed how much I don't care. Bye.” When flirted with – Good Terms “Someone's in a good mood today!” “Thanks! I, uh, like your... face.” “Hey, thanks! You're not so bad yourself.” Bad Terms “You're creepy, go away.” “What do you expect from this?” “Not feeling it at all. Go now.” 'Watching a fight – ' “Violence doesn't solve anything. Good swing, though.” “Oh dang! It's that one guy!” “Pfft, look at his arms. He won't last a minute.” Category:Abandoned Characters